


Girl With One Eye

by passionatememes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Angst, F/F, Frustration, Hospitals, Mute Frisk, OOC characters, really close platonic paps and undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What doesn't kill you gives you lots of emotional pain to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa okay so !!! this is a human AU about why undyne has an eyepatch bc it's something im really curious about........ i wrote all of this in one go so its probably not great but oh well  
> enjoy

Undyne stared up at the ceiling.

She didn’t remember anything--just that she had been driving and then she woke up. The doctors had given her little information, or maybe they had and she just didn’t remember it. She was on a fuck-ton of meds. So trying to piece her memories together, she speculated what had happened.

She had been driving, where, she didn’t remember. It was slippery because there was ice on the road and it was still winter. That’s where things began to get fuzzy for her. She thought she remembered a bright light--somebody’s headlights maybe? Or perhaps she was just remembering the moment she opened her eyes in the hospital. It was hard to say.

“Undyne!!!!” A voice called as a figure hurried into the room. She moved her head slightly and squinted. Slowly, the blurry figure came into focus (or as much as it was going to get) and she recognized the person sitting next to her.

Papyrus. Her friend.

“Are you okay????!!” Papyrus’ voice came booming through and reached her ears. She knew that he had a loud voice and that he couldn’t help it, but couldn’t he tone it down just a little bit?

“Dunno,” she mumbled truthfully, stumbling over the words a little. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and it was hard to open her jaw to speak.

“What happened?!”

“Dunno. Can’t remember.” She wished that she didn’t have to talk. She wished that she didn’t have to answer all these questions.

“I see…” Papyrus paused for a moment, letting the silence hang heavily in the air. Undyne closed her eyes. How desperately she wanted to go to sleep…

“Well!” Papyrus said loudly, causing her to open her eyes. “I, the Great Papyrus, will cheer you up! I will-”

She moved a wire-ridden arm and touched his hand with hers gently. “Paps,” she whispered. “Thanks for being here. But,” she felt her eyelids drooping. “They drugged me up for some reason I forgot. I’m gonna pass the fuck out.”

“Oh.” She felt bad, seeing the concerned look on his face. “Well then!!! The Great Papyrus will let you sleep!”

“Thanks,” she mumbled resting a hand on his because she was too tired to move it. “See ya later…”

She didn’t hear anything else before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

“There was no way to save it,” a doctor was telling her as she stared at him.

As she stared at him with her one remaining eye.

The other was long gone and all she had left was the socket and the damage nerve tissue and skin and muscle and bone around it, but those were hidden under layers of bandages covering up half her face.

“I’m sorry. The glass was much too far lodged in and you would not have been able to see out of it, even if we were able to save it. This is a much better solution.”

She couldn’t find the energy, the drive to speak, but oh, how she wanted to let out a scream. How she wanted to punch that look of fake sympathy off of that smug little doctor’s face. How she wanted to fight, to punch all of her anger and sadness out until she felt nothing.

But she couldn’t.

All she could do was sit there, hooked up to different machines and fluids as Papyrus sat beside her, looking anxiously between her and the doctor. She couldn’t do anything.

She was weak.

She was helpless.

Papyrus moved and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly but not saying anything. The rest of what the doctor said became white noise around her as she tuned them out.

“Undyne?”

She blinked and looked over at Papyrus, her best friend. She had never been so grateful for his friendship as she was now.

“Are you okay?”

His voice was gentle, lacking the enthusiasm and optimism that it usually carried. She didn’t know why, but she hated that tone of voice. He was mocking her. He was pitying her.

“... I have one fucking eye left and I can barely move the lower half of my body,” Undyne snapped suddenly, scowling and retracting her hand. “Does it fucking look like I’m okay?!”

“Und-”

“No!” She started to shout, bringing all of her frustrations and sadness up. She knew that Papyrus didn’t deserve this, she shouldn’t be taking it out on him, but she needed to let it out.

“Fuck, Papyrus, do you have any idea how fucking terrible this is for me?! I’m not going to be able to do anything once--IF--i get out of this god-forsaken place! i can’t move anywhere below my knees, I can only see to one side of me--my entire life is over! I’ll never fucking become anyone special!” She felt wet tears run down one of her cheeks, but the other, the one with the bandage on it, stayed dry. Papyrus, looking concerned, leaned over and hugged her tightly.

“Undyne,” he said softly. “You, of all people, are going to overcome this. You’re the strongest person I know--both literally and metaphorically!!” Undyne began to notice that his upbeat tone was gradually coming back. She let herself relax as he tried to cheer her up, and by the time he left, she was feeling okay.

Okay was an exaggeration.

She was feeling like she was beginning to feel okay again.

“Thank you,” she whispered, wiping her tear-stained cheek on the back of her hand. “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> undyne is kinda ooc i guess?? ? idk i mean i would have a breakdown too if this were me so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

“Undyne?” Papyrus called, poking his head into the hospital room. Undyne put down her hand weights. She wasn’t yet allowed into the gym--she wasn’t able to walk yet--but physical therapy and upper torso exercises helped her to not spiral into a mental breakdown. Physical exercise was very, very important to her.

“Look who I brought to visit you!!!!” A grinning Sans and a waving Frisk entered the room behind Papyrus. Frisk, a ten year old mute kid in the foster system was staying with the brothers, mainly because Sans was the only one to know sign language, and Papyrus had been eager to learn. Frisk climbed onto the bed next to Undyne and signed a “hello” while the two brothers both pulled up chairs.

“Hey, you guys..!” Undyne managed a smile.

“How are you feeling today!!!!”

“Fantastic, I could take on the entire fucking world if I could actually walk.” She huffed.

“Well at least ‘fall’ is almost over- nope, wait, it’s almost Spring. Pun canceled.” Sans grinned, at the same time giving Undyne a look that very clearly said “What the fuck don’t swear in front of the ten-year-old’”.

“Oh come on!!!! At least think your dumb jokes out before you say them!!!!!” Papyrus huffed

“Bro, why don’t you just,” Sans pointed to the snow outside the window, “chill out for a sec.”

Papyrus looked like he was ready to toss Sans out the window.

Frisk frowned, poking Undyne’s arm to get her attention and then signing: “why can’t you walk?”

Undyne sighed. “‘Cause I fu- screwed up my back somehow. The back is connected to your entire body.”

“Is it permanent?”

“I sure hope not.”

“Worry not!!!” Papyrus interrupted. “I, the Great Papyrus, am certain that you will re-gain the use of your legs!!!! Because!!! Even if your legs didn’t want to work, you would find a way to get them to work eventually!!! Because that’s just the kind of girl you are!!!!!”

“Jeez, Bro,” Sans said, biting one of his nails idly. “If you weren’t gay, I’d say you were madly in love with Undyne.”

“Nonsense!!!! We are just extremely close friends and I care deeply about her!!!! And stop biting your nails, you’re putting your dirty fingers in your mouth and we’re in a hospital!!! That’s dangerous!!”

“I guess.”

As the two went back and forth, Undyne watched and couldn’t help but smile. This routine, the brothers arguing, felt so normal, so familiar. It was such a nice feeling.

Frisk poked Undyne again and then signed “What happened to your eye?”

Undyne frowned. “... Sorry, kid, I don’t know if I can talk about that right now.” She reached over and ruffled the kid’s hair. “I’ll tell you in a little bit, okay?”

Frisk nodded and Undyne was so glad that they didn’t press the subject. When the three finally left, a nurse came in to give Undyne all the “shit” she was supposed to take while she ate.

“Oh, and someone called in to come and visit you, but they wanted to make sure if it was alright with you. I’m afraid I forget their name, but they told me to tell you that they were driving the other car in the accident.”

Undyne blinked? She had thought that there hadn’t been anybody else when that had happened.

She thought she had just skidded into a tree.

Her thoughts were in a whirlwind. If she let this person come and visit, she could blame them. She could let all her anger and frustrations out on the person who had been the root cause of her angst.

She looked at the nurse.

“Yeah,” she tried to say as casually as she possibly could. “Just let me know when they get here.”

“Alright. They should be coming in sometime tomorrow.”

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puns are so hard to come up with when ya really need to


	4. Chapter 4

Undyne was so ready for this.

The readiest she had ever been for anything in her entire life. If she wasn’t so ready, she would’ve most likely been nervous.

Why she was so ready and definitely not nervous?

She didn’t know. Maybe because this would make her come face to face with what had happened. Literally. As far as she knew, the other person hadn’t been injured in the crash, and so she assumed that they knew what had happened. She definitely wanted to know that. Since she was confident in her driving abilities and this person had come to her to apologize, she decided that the crash had probably been their fault. So she could blame them. She could yell at them, curse at them, throw things at them, maybe if they were standing close enough, she could land a punch on them.

Yeah, she had a lot of pent-up emotions that she typically got out with sports or physical activity. But this was a good alternative.

There was a small, timid knock on the door and Undyne paused, wondering for a moment if maybe it was just a teenager who had been driving on ice for the first time. She couldn’t really blame them if that was the case, and the knock on the door seemed self-doubtful enough to be someone in high school.

“Come in, “ she called after a moment of hesitation. The door slowly opened and a person walked in.

Undyne’s stomach twisted painfully. Oh no. No, she couldn’t do this. Not because she wasn’t angry enough or because it was a teenager who had first learned how to drive.

No, she couldn’t do this because the stranger was so fucking beautiful and she was so fucking gay.

“U-Um, H-Hi,” The person stammered, looking panicky at Undyne’s bandaged face. “I-I’m Alphys--Doctor Alphys--I-I MEAN! Not like a doctor here but a more sciency laboratory doctor a-and,” Doctor Alphys paused, biting her lip. “I-I am so sorry. For all of this.”

Undyne watched Doctor (should she use her title? She didn’t know and she was too busy staring at her perfect face to care) Alphys as she talked. She had dark skin that seemed to glow and a few acne scars riddled her face here and there. She was short and plump, wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans, and glasses set upon her nose. She did not have any makeup on as far as she could tell and she had her hair in a messy bun, although it looked like it was going to explode and become a mess of curls at any moment.

A cute mess of curls.

Only then, did Undyne realize that she had been staring at her, but she had finished talking (what she presumed to be) ages ago.

“Ah-!” She bit her lip, stumbling over her words and feeling suddenly very inadequate compared to Alphys. “I-I’m sorry, I’m still a bit fuzzy from the meds I took this morning.” This wasn’t a complete lie, the medicine she took did make her a bit out-of-it.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Alphys’ eyes widened and she bit her lip. “I’ll let you r-rest, then! I just wa-wanted to say that I’m sorry. None of this was your fault and if you would let me, I’d, um…” She’d seemed to have lost the burst of confidence she had while talking, Undyne noted. “I’d….. l-like to pay your hospital bills for you.

“What?” Undyne blinked. “... Are you serious? That-that’s way too nice of you to do that!! I can’t let you.”

“Please,” Alphys was beginning to look uncomfortable. “I-I really feel bad about it… And I know I would h-hate myself forever if I didn’t at least he-help fix the damage I did…”

“But it’s so much for someone you’ve just met! That’s ridiculous!” Undyne was amazed. Beautiful and too kind for her own good?! How the hell was it possible for anyone to be so perfect?!

“Please! I-its the least I can do!”

Undyne fell silent. She had absolutely no idea how to respond.

“I-I should get going, n-now,” Alphys hung her head in defeat. She hesitated and then walked over to the bedisde table, picking up a pen and a pad of paper and scribbling something down on it.

“H-here’s my number if y-you reconsider… Please c-call me if anything changes,” She said, hanging her head in defeat and also, Undyne noticed, hiding a blush. Alphys was at the door when Undyne remembered what else she had wanted to do.

“Wait!” She called out. Alphys froze.

“C-can you tell me what happened?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t… I don’t fucking remember anything.” Undyne bit her lip and stared at the floor to the left of Alphys. “I was driving and then I woke up here--poof. No in between shit. I just want to know what happened.”

Alphys slowly nodded, anxiously taking a seat next to the bed. “O-okay... “ She paused and then bit her lip. “What happened on my end was that I was driving in the snow, I-I had to deliver some t-things to a friend--b-but I lost control and coll-” she bit her lip. “collided with you…! You looked like you had died--your eye…” She trailed off. “...”

Undyne put a hand to the side of her head that was covered in bandages. They would be coming off soon, apperantly, she didn’t want them to just yet. She shook her head and looked back up at Alphys, who, to her surprise, looked like she was about to cry.

“H-Hey…” Undyne cursed the fact that she was most likely the single worst person at comforting people, especially comforting beautiful people that she had just met who were about to cry right in front of her. “Well I’m not dead…! And I’ll be fine after I spend a little more time recovering…!”

Alphys didn’t look convinced. Undyne thought of things to do to lift the mood.

Jazz hands. Jazz hands were always good.

Undyne lifted her hands to create the half hearted jazz hands and Alphys, seeing that Undyne wasn’t being serious, relaxed a little bit.

A very little bit.

But it was a start.

The two started to talk more and more, slowly getting to know each other. When Alphys finally left, Undyne made her promise to come back. And Alphys made her promise to get better.

Undyne lay in bed, alone in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had made a promise to her new (crush?) friend and to Papyrus and to Frisk and to Sans.

And she was going to get better.

**Because she was filled with DETERMINATION.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter ?? .. ? woo
> 
> i wanna continue but this is literally all i have patience for at this time tbh im an artist not a writer
> 
> you can find me on tumblr though passionatememes.tumblr.com !!   
> or my undyne ask blog (canonverse not this universe) at askthegayfish.tumblr.com ........ pls ask undyne questions she will lov u
> 
> alright thats all folks goodbye


End file.
